


Thunder

by wandpersand



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, another one of those vaguely song inspired one shots, bc i'm putting off my swim team au, but i like this one, fluffy as all hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandpersand/pseuds/wandpersand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the relative silence, or at least absence of conversation, Michael hears Luke's steady breathing, maybe his heartbeat, although it could be his own, and the storm battering tiny droplets against the sliding glass door to the balcony.  </p><p>(loosely based off thunder by boys like girls.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

It's summer, goddamnit . Fuck London, fuck rain. Fuck thunder. The worst part is, he can't even wallow in his hatred for the icy downpour with Luke chasing him , wide smile on his face. Michael's just scrambled into the hotel lobby, Luke trailing behind him, grinning even when his singlet is translucent with water and his hair is plastered to his forehead. Luke continues to chase Michael into the elevator, almost running into the elderly Asian couple getting off on the first floor. Little droplets of water fly behind Luke as he's running.

 

Luke is standing in a corner of the elevator, a hand resting on either of the bars sticking out of the walls to his left and right. Michael is right in front of him, staring fondly at Luke, a lazy half smile on his lips. He opens his mouth like he means to say something, but closes it quickly, brows furrowing. He freezes.

"Hey," Luke says, breaking the silence. 

"Hey."

The elevator chooses that moment to ding, a 7 showing on the little floor number display. Michael backs away with a shuddery breath. 

Luke fumbles the room key from his wallet as he walks down the silent hotel hallway, takes his two and a half seconds to open the door before flopping backwards on the queen sized bed. (They had decided, a couple months earlier, that if they managed to spend at least every other night in each others bunks , like hell they'd sleep in separate hotel beds.)

Michael has the same idea, falling onto the pristine floral comforter, but also falling onto the boy already there.

"Ouch."

Michael just wraps his arms around Luke's slim waist and nuzzles into his neck. 

"Get off of me, you soggy piece of shit."

"Mm, you love me," Michael says. Luke can feel his lips form the the words against his collarbones.

"Yeah, I do." Luke gives a resigned sigh. Michaels stomach goes all fluttery for a second until he forces it back into submission.  _No, bad Michael_ , he thinks,  _he doesn't love you like that. _

"If it's any consolation," Michael says, "I love you too, bro."

Luke tenses a little, just for a second, before relaxing, letting a stray arm wrap around Michael's torso and presses a kiss to the top of Michael's head. The fluffy hairs tickle at Luke's nose.

In the relative silence, or at least absence of conversation, Michael hears Luke's steady breathing, maybe his heartbeat, although it could be his own, and the storm battering tiny droplets against the sliding glass door to the balcony.

" Lukey ," 

"Yeah?"

"I feel like I should be tired of your voice by now."

"You're getting sick of me, finally?" Michael feels the soft laugh from under him more than he hears it.

"Yeah, I'm gonna kick you out of the band, let Cal have all your parts." 

Luke pouts.

"No, but seriously," Michael says, "The thing is I'm not. I love hearing you sing. Even on the really shitty days, hearing you onstage or just, like, humming while you're making toast or whatever, it makes everything so much easier to deal with."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it, I guess, calms me down, feels like, I don't know, sunshine, summer."

"Five seconds of it?"

"Fuck you." Michael kicks Luke's shin from where both of their legs are still hanging off the bed. "I thought we were having a moment."

"We can go back to having a moment?"

"No, you killed it." Michael flicks Luke where his hand is resting against Luke's waist.    


"I bet I can make a new moment. C'mon, let's go outside." Luke tries to force his way out from under Michael.

"But it's cold," Michael whines, "and  _wet _ _._ "

"You're wet."

"Your mom's wet."

Luke makes a noise of disgust, still trying to push Michael off of him. Michael grimaces too, with a "Ew, yeah, sorry Liz ," then giggles.    


"You suck Mikey."

"Only your wet mom."

Luke scoffs, "And you were concerned with ruining moments."    


"Yeah," Michael unlatches himself from Luke's body and rolls into the empty section of bed directly adjacent, "Moment ruiner."

Luke, free from Michael's clutches, gets off the bed and walks to the rain-streaked glass door. Michael, as any time with Luke, can't help but follow. He pads through the hotel room as Luke slides the door open, moist cold air hitting Michael's face. Luke steps outside. Michael follows.

The city at night is pretty, even with the rain making the buildings look blurry, out of focus. Luke, Michael thinks, is probably prettier, all contemplative and shit. 

"You have nice eyes." 

"Huh?"

"Pretty eyes. You have them."

If Michael's stomach was all fluttery again, well fuck him. The rain hits his face and arms. Michael probably should have thrown on a hoodie.

"They're so  _green_. Like,  a lot of green eyes look blue or grey in whatever light, but yours are just, y'know, green, really bright. And you have pretty lashes, super dark even though you're blond and the corners of your eyes go all crinkly when you smile, and your smile is really pretty too-" Luke takes a breath, slow and drawn out. "I'm articulating this really badly."

The fluttering is more like somersaults now, all gleeful and loopy.  _Luke thinks I'm pretty, Luke thinks I'm pretty_ -

"Can I just-?" Luke moves in closer. 

"Yeah," Michael says. Luke hasn't said it, but Michael's angling his body towards Luke's, feels the fingertips resting on his arm. Michael's eyes slip shut as he leans in. 

Luke meets him halfway, a chaste press of lips on lips and holy fuck, he's kissing Luke . Michael takes the lead, now that he knows he can, brings a hand up to Luke's cheek, rough stubble underneath his fingers. Moving his hand back, Michael cards his fingers through Luke's wet hair and pulls him impossibly closer, opening his mouth and letting his tongue ghost over Luke's lip ring. Luke's lips part when Michael licks at the seam, greedy and possessive and unrestrained. Michael scrapes his teeth across Luke's bottom lip, getting caught on the cool metal. Luke's fingers tighten on Michael's bicep. Luke's a good kisser, teasing flicks of tongue and his other hand wrapped around Michael's middle. He's happy enough to let Michael push him against the door, keep him there with a hand on either side of his body,until they pull back, wide eyed and soaked and panting. Luke's grinning and his blue eyes are dark, mostly pupil. He chuckles.

"Kissing in the rain, how's that for a moment?"

"Shut up, Luke."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like! your feedback is welcomed & comments fuel the fire  
> follow me on tumblr at crashqueenmichael


End file.
